heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
W.A.S.P.
W.A.S.P. is an American heavy metal band formed in 1982 by Blackie Lawless, who is the last remaining original member of the band. They emerged from the early 1980s Los Angeles heavy metal scene. The band's popularity peaked that decade, yet they continue to record and tour, making them one of the most enduring of the West Coast heavy metal bands. W.A.S.P. gained notoriety for their shock rock-themed image, lyrics and live performances. They have sold over 12 million albums. W.A.S.P. was a prominent target in the mid-1980s of the Parents Music Resource Center (PMRC), an organization that pushed for warning labels on recorded music. The band immortalized its fight with the PMRC on the song "Harder, Faster" from their 1987 live album, Live...In the Raw. Some of their most notable songs are "Animal (Fuck Like a Beast)," "I Wanna Be Somebody," "L.O.V.E. Machine," "Wild Child," "Blind in Texas," "Forever Free," "Mean Man," "Chainsaw Charlie (Murders in the New Morgue)" and "The Idol," as well as their cover versions of Ray Charles' "I Don't Need No Doctor" and The Who's "The Real Me." The band's most recent album, Golgotha, was released in 2015. Discography Studio albums * W.A.S.P. (1984) - Gold US * The Last Command (1985) - Gold US * Inside the Electric Circus (1986) * The Headless Children (1989) * The Crimson Idol (1992) * Still Not Black Enough (1995) * Kill Fuck Die (1997) * Helldorado (1999) * Unholy Terror (2001) * Dying for the World (2002) * The Neon God: Part 1 – The Rise (2004) * The Neon God: Part 2 – The Demise (2004) * Dominator (2007) * Babylon (2009) * Golgotha (2015) * ReIdolized (The Soundtrack to the Crimson Idol) (2018) Live albums * Live...In the Raw (1987) * Double Live Assassins (1998) * The Sting: Live at the Key Club L.A. (2000) * Live in Japan 1986 (2018) Compilations * First Blood Last Cuts (1993) * The Best of the Best 1984-2000 vol. 1 (2000) * The Best of the Best (2007) Videos * Live at the Lyceum, London (1984) * Videos... In The Raw (1987) * First Blood Last Visions (1993) * The Sting: Live at the Key Club L.A. (2000) Singles * Animal (F**k Like A Beast) (1984) * I Wanna Be Somebody (1984) * L.O.V.E. Machine (1984) * School Daze (1984) * Sleeping (In the Fire) (1984) * Blind in Texas (1985) * Cries in the Night (1985) * Wild Child (1986) * On Your Knees (Live) (1986) * 9.5. - N.A.S.T.Y. (1986) * I Don't Need No Doctor (1987) * I Don't Need No Doctor (Live) (1987) * Scream Until You Like It (1987) * Live Animal (1988) * The Real Me (1989) * Forever Free (1989) * Mean Man (1989) * The Headless Children (1989) * Chainsaw Charlie (Murders in the New Morgue) (1992) * The Idol (1992) * Hold On To My Heart (1992) * I Am One (1992) * The Story of Jonathan Part I and II (1992) * Sunset & Babylon (1993) * Black Forever (1995) * Kill F**k Die (1997) * Take The Addiction (1997) * Helldorado (1999) * Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (2000) * Shadow Man (2001) * Crazy (2009) * Scream (2015) Category:American glam metal musical groups Category:American heavy metal musical groups Category:Californian heavy metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles glam metal musical groups Category:Los Angeles heavy metal musical groups Category:Shock rock musical groups